walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon's Group
Brandon's Group was a group of young men from San Diego, California introduced in Season 2 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Initially the group was made up of Brandon Luke, Derek, James McCallister, and Troy. They were on holiday in Mexico when the border closed and then the country fell. Brandon is the leader of the group. They served as the primary antagonistic group of the second half of Season 2 (along with Los Hermanos). Pre-Apocalypse Few is known about Brandon's Group's life except that they were from San Diego and attended the UCSD together. During the school vacation before the apocalypse, they had traveled down to the Sea of Cortez in Baja California to party. It is also known that he had been driving since he was 15. Post-Apocalypse They tell Chris and Travis that the first of the zombies they saw looked as if he'd had too much to drink, so they call them "The Wasted". They also say the first one "took out one of our bros". This turned out to be Troy who was killed by James after being bitten by one of The Infected. Season 2 "Do Not Disturb" Brandon's group are first encountered by Chris Manawa. Chris enters a roadside cafe, Magana's Tacos Restaurant, and hears voices. He also sees two recently dead, still bleeding, bodies behind the counter. The clear implication is that the owners of the voices have killed the owners of the roadside cafe - that we've just seen on the floor. This isn't made explicit though. Chris is quickly packing away some food he sees on the counter when he's surprised by some infected coming in the door. He puts down the first one and Brandon comes out to investigate. He's distracted by seeing Chris and doesn't see an Infected attacking him - Chris does though and instinctively puts the Infected down, saving Brandon's life. Chris makes his getaway, back to his father outside, and Brandon watches them drive off. That night the young men find Travis and Chris by the road. Chris is much more taken with them than his father. Travis does accept a lift from them and they find the Suarez Farm together. At the farm, the young men are surprised by the owner of the farm while they are trying to catch a chicken. There's a standoff which is ended by the owner shooting one of the young men (James) in the leg. Chris shoots and fatally wounds the man. "Date of Death" Brandon shoots James in the head a week after he was shot because he's not healing fast enough and has become a burden. Before he's killed James tells Travis about Troy, the friend of their's that died. He admits to Travis that he killed Troy because he was sick from an Infected bite. Chris goes with Brandon and Derek, leaving Travis at the farm. At the end of the episode, Brandon and Derek arrive at the gates of the Rosarito Beach Hotel on foot, at night, and without Chris. "Wrath" Travis later learns of Brandon and Derek residing at the hotel and proceeds to question them after chasing down Madison, Elena, Oscar and Hector who are leading them to safety. After originally maintaining they wrecked and Chris died on impact, he notices a flaw in their story and they admit to killing him. Travis then snaps in a fit of rage, beating both of them to death although Derek temporarily fends him off by hitting him in the back with a chair and kicking him. "North" After Travis' attack, Madison Clark uses Alicia's balisong to prevent Brandon and Derek from turning, though Brandon reanimates before she reaches and stabs him. Members *''Brandon Luke'' (Leader) *''Derek'' *''Christopher Manawa'' *''James McCallister'' *''Troy'' Killed Victims This list shows the victims this group has killed: *Mr. Magaña *Mrs. Magaña *James McCallister *Christopher Manawa *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Deaths *Troy *James McCallister *Christopher Manawa *Derek *Brandon Luke (Alive and Zombified) Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Bandits